


Estudo do Caso de Helena Bertinelli

by chillpeachs



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillpeachs/pseuds/chillpeachs
Summary: "Dinah observa a situação inesperada. A responsável pela morte de vários assassinos em Gotham, sentada na cadeira próxima à janela da lanchonete, compartilhando batatas fritas. Dinah podia concordar com Montoya, rir com Harley, ainda assim, estava tão alheia a conversa, pois, analisava o temível Assassino da Besta oferecendo suas respostas curtas ou aquela costumeira face de incompreensão: dois vincos entre as sobrancelhas e lábios levemente abertos.No estacionamento da lanchonete, ela encontrou um assunto. Armas. Helena falava baixo e levemente entusiasmada. O sol já estava se esvaindo e os raios remanescentes adentravam naquelas íris castanhas e Dinah perdia o total interesse na diferença entre arcos e bestas.Os olhos de Helena. O sorriso de Helena.Ela necessitava de segundos pensamentos e talvez, manter-se suave em seu desejo."
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance/Renee Montoya/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 6





	1. Desvia de mim os teus olhos, porque eles me perturbam.

**Author's Note:**

> Talvez, eu tenha gostado muito do filme da Harley Quinn e as Aves de Roupinha, principalmente da Caçadora/Helena Bertinelli... como pode observar.

Dinah observa a situação inesperada. A responsável pela morte de vários assassinos em Gotham, sentada na cadeira próxima à janela da lanchonete, compartilhando batatas fritas. Dinah podia concordar com Montoya, rir com Harley, ainda assim, estava tão alheia a conversa, pois, analisava o temível Assassino da Besta oferecendo suas respostas curtas ou aquela costumeira face de incompreensão: dois vincos entre as sobrancelhas e lábios levemente abertos. 

Harley e Montoya partiram para fechar a conta. 

No recém alcançado momento de silêncio, seu olhar se demora na mulher à sua frente. Ela percebendo a atenção, retribui com os lábios curvados para cima, mas ainda fechados, um pequeno sorriso iluminando seu rosto por breves segundos, mas suficiente para não o esquecer, assim como o olhar de castanho profundo, mas tão esquivo. Dinah tentou seguir o rápido movimento daqueles olhos, ora diante dos seus, para depois, nas mãos debaixo da mesa. Enfim, Dinah permaneceu surpresa, mas satisfeita com o despertar de alguns bons pensamentos: 1) foram poucas ocasiões que viu o sorriso suave de Helena e 2) ser, talvez a razão de uma delas. 

No estacionamento da lanchonete, ela encontrou um assunto. Armas. Helena falava baixo e levemente entusiasmada. Mas, o sol já estava se esvaindo e os raios remanescentes adentravam nas íris castanhas e Dinah perdia o total interesse na diferença entre arcos e bestas. 

Os olhos de Helena. O sorriso de Helena. 

Ela necessitava de segundos pensamentos e talvez, manter-se suave em seu desejo. 

Dias depois, suas amigas estavam em uma boate e ela sentia-se expansiva na pista de dança, a meia luz e bastante álcool eram suficientes para ganhar atenção de Helena, deslocada, no bar. Mas, ansiava não somente pela atenção dela, mas pelo toque, boca e bem...foda-se a cautela. 

No final da noite, ela toma as mãos de Helena e a retira da multidão. A luz azul do corredor vazio sobre ela, nas sobrancelhas franzidas e lábios entreabertos e estupidamente convidativos. Súbita, ela invade o espaço de Helena e recebe o suspiro dela nos lábios. "Tão linda." Ela sussurra, enquanto as pontas dos dedos roçavam as linhas daquela boca. 

Ela poderia confessar tudo com o auxílio da vodca, como por exemplo, o quanto queria ser fodida pelos mesmos lábios contra a parede daquele corredor. 

Finalmente, Dinah inicia um beijo com o mesmo vigor de um viajante sedento que acha o oásis. Ela explora por alguns segundos a boca da outra mulher, mas nada encontra além de uma língua que não correspondia ao seu entusiasmo. 

Quando separadas, Dinah é premiada com grandes olhos em alerta, uma Helena de punhos fechados contra o corpo, respirando uísque e trêmula em suas mãos. E então, percebe o grande erro e anda alguns passos para trás, "Desculpa." diz, afastando-se de sua tentação. 

"Não, eu...eu que–" Helena murmura, o semblante concentrado e ainda trêmulo. 

"Não assim, não desse...jeito." Com os olhos fixos no chão, Dinah foge. 

Na manhã seguinte, Dinah a encontra com olhar baixo, a princesa estoica da máfia, arredia que evita sua presença e respondia em seco às perguntas de Montoya. 

No final do dia, estática à frente da porta 207, respirando a crescente ansiedade da passagem dos segundos. Dinah bate suavemente na porta e é recebida por aquela figura conhecida, não houve palavra alguma, apenas os comuns vincos entre as sobrancelhas. 

"Posso entrar?" 

Na ausência do álcool, ela adentra o cômodo com os passos comedidos. Helena retira a besta debaixo do balcão da cozinha, pronta para qualquer emergência e Dinah a observa em silêncio. 

"Por favor, só pare." pede. 

Helena atende o seu pedido; descansa a besta na mesa e permanece na espera com a respiração suspensa. Ainda assim, ela roubava as palavras de Dinah, essa Helena, vestida com uma simples regata branca de alças finas, calça moletom e rosto limpo. Na noite passada, Dinah quis tantas coisas dela, mas somente o rápido pensamento que a Helena de suas lembranças turvas, seria uma levemente bêbada e desconfortável em suas mãos, foi suficiente para se afastar. 

"Sobre ontem..." Dinah começa e logo, as sobrancelhas de Helena calmas levantam-se, mas retornam ao descanso. "Uh. Bem, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo modo como eu tentei beijar você e..." 

"Qual é, você é uma adulta." Montoya diz sobre os óculos escuros, preparando algo que parecia ser uísque, café preto e anti ácido. 

"E que ia se aproveitar de uma amiga bêbada." Dinah murmura, as palavras abafadas pelas mãos cobrindo o rosto e a dor na cabeça como um grande sino de catedral. 

"E por isso, vai pedir desculpas, ao invés de fingir que nada aconteceu. Você simplesmente não pode chegar e beijar uma pessoa..." ela sente o olhar sugestivo de Dinah, "Não, eu não sei como as coisas funcionam hoje, mas eu acho sim que talvez você tenha intimidado a garota. Vai saber se é disso que ela gosta," Montoya bebe um gole da bebida, "Na verdade, ninguém sabe! A garota parece uma máquina de matar, não bebe, não fuma, quase não fala. E você morrendo de amores por ela. Apenas, por favor, converse com ela. Simples! Como as pessoas normais fazem." 

Quando Montoya disse, pareceu mais simples, confessar algo quando qualquer emoção é quase inconcebível na face de Helena. E com toda e qualquer palavra suspensa naquele cômodo, Dinah se sentiu suficiente. 

"Então, é isso," as mãos vão para os bolsos da calça, "Eu vejo você amanhã." e um primeiro passo é dado, seguido de vários outros em direção à porta do apartamento. 

"Espere." 

Ela escuta a voz de Helena e suas mãos param na maçaneta e quando move o corpo em direção do som, encontra uma Helena já próxima e de respiração ofegante. Dinah ainda tentando compreender a rápida mudança de situação, também decide não fugir, mas novamente, ela espera ações de Helena; Dinah recebe apenas uma expiração forte e olhos rápidos analisando o seu rosto e quando finalmente eles encontram os seus, Helena anda devagar alguns passos soltos para trás. 

"Não, eu-" ela diz para os pés descalços na procura de algo, além de balançar a cabeça em constante negação. 

"Eu...nunca," com a voz firme, Helena tenta dizer, mas as palavras são puxadas de volta para o seu peito, e limpa as mãos úmidas na calça, "...e ontem, eu-". 

Cuidadosa, Dinah se aproxima das murmurações de Helena, desfaz o punho fechado dela e lá deixa sua mão. Aparentemente, sendo o silêncio mais fácil de embalar do que palavras ou qualquer expressão. Poucas coisas conseguiu ler na face confusa da mulher que evitava sua atenção, com os olhos fixos no chão. "Queria." Helena termina como sussurro, o ar preso nos pulmões. 

Dinah encontra o colar com um pequeno pingente de cruz que Helena escondia sob as roupas pretas, mas agora, brilhava na luz do apartamento e Dinah sorri para o objeto, antes de olhar para Helena. 

Se Cristo tivesse visto o rosto de sua amiga, as bochechas aquecidas, aquele olhar focado e quente que recebia em seus lábios ou as lindas mechas selvagens que enquadravam seu rosto afiado, talvez até ele gostaria de beijá-la; mas Cristo estava morto e quem estava frente aos lábios de Helena era Dinah. 

"Então, deixa eu recomeçar," ela acaricia a mandíbula de Helena e com o rosto dela entre as mãos, pergunta se podia beijá-la. 

Helena assente e seus olhos fecham-se em espera e Dinah beija aquela boca, o contato suave e demorado em cada pedaço rosado, e por fim, entrega um aviso melhor que murmurações e palavras nervosas. 

Quando abre os olhos, Dinah contempla uma Helena ainda de olhos duramente fechados, dedos fortes no seu quadril e outros apertando a barra de sua camisa. E lento, ele aparece, o sorriso de Helena.


	2. Relações Interpessoais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um 'estudo' ou o quão emocionada e boiola Dinah Lance pode ser, mas ainda um 'estudo, eu só não cheguei no meu ponto...

Durante a madrugada, espalhadas na sala de seu apartamento. As Aves de Rapina. Foi um nome interessante para os jornais, pelo menos Cass achou. Foda, foi a palavra exata. O burburinho nas ruas, mais vigilantes para Gotham. 

Mas, de repente era isso o que se tornaram. As Aves de Rapina reunidas no apartamento de Dinah não sob o perigo de ameaças de gangues, máfia ou palhaços, mas para as tão desejadas "festas do pijama" de uma Harley Quinn ainda procurada pela polícia. 

Cosmos, tacos, 21, Pictionary. Independente da atividade proposta, a noite terminava com algum aviso de despejo pela "perturbação da ordem pública". Três advertências acumuladas naquele mês, mas empenhadas em obter a quarta nessa noite. Mas, ainda assim, era agradável observar a estranho grupo que Cass reuniu. 

Dinah encostada próxima à entrada da varanda, recebia a brisa da cidade. A atenção sendo compartilhada entre Gotham, abaixo delas, permitindo esse estranho momento, e sua garota italiana permitindo que Harley se acomodasse junto a ela no pequeno sofá e com quem tentava manter os vários tópicos de conversa. 

A palhaça estava surpreendentemente calma, apesar nos dias comuns ser expansiva, irritante e a principal defensora de acompanhamento psicológico para todas elas, enquanto no outro lado da cidade, Bruce se alimentava do antebraço de algum carteiro infeliz. 

Última rodada do jogo de desenho e adivinhação. 

"Duro de matar." 

"Não." 

"Máquina Mortífera." 

"Não." 

"Exterminador do Futuro?" 

"Pelo amor de Deus!" 

"Kill Bill." 

"Não, mano." A garota continua desenhando furiosamente outros traços no quadro branco. Montoya apenas observa, bebericando algo triste e sem álcool. Era o momento sóbrio do ano. 

Entre tantos olhares oferecidos, poucos eram encontrados por Helena durante a noite ou quando percebido ela agia como confidente de algum segredo. Dinah sorri para a reação da mulher e inclina suavemente a cabeça, a incentivando participar do jogo. Uma sobrancelha é erguida. Mensagem não compreendida. 

Cass aguarda com expectativa. "Sua vez." 

"Toy Story." Helena sugere. 

Cass busca o quadro e analisa os homenzinhos de palito e expõe para Helena com a cara estranha, "Sério?" 

Helena dá de ombros, "Nós assistimos semana passada." 

"Puta merda. Trinta minutos de explicação e pela última vez, não é...", ela não termina, já sentindo o olhar de Dinah. 

"Tá, agora é minha vez." Dinah interrompe. "Divertida..." ele diz e medita; os olhos levemente cerrados, "mente," e termina com aquele sorriso meia boca. 

Cassandra joga o quadro e os pinceis no chão, "Vão tudo tomar no-" 

"Ok. Acho que já deu por hoje, vamos." Montoya a chama, levantando-se da poltrona. "Acorda ela aí, por favor." Ela gesticula para Harley que dormia tranquila com a cabeça no ombro de Helena, confortável demais, Dinah observou. 

"Joguinho estúpido." A pequena voz irritada de Cassandra surge, enquanto organizava os pinceis no chão. 

"Vai pegar teu casaco, esquentadinha." Montoya diz. 

No outro lado da sala, Dinah e sua missão de acordar Harley. 

"Não." Ela murmura no pescoço de Helena, aferrando-se ainda mais no corpo da outra mulher. 

"Harley!" Dinah adverte, sempre com a pouca paciência, tentando libertar Helena do aperto forte da palhaça. Os olhos facilmente maníacos despertam para um brilho malicioso. 

"Signore italianas fica tão bem de preto," Harley diz acariciando a barra da camiseta de Helena, "você não acha?" pergunta sorrindo para Dinah que a ignora, e por fim a entrega para Montoya. 

Com braço na cintura de Harley, Renée tratava de se despedir. 

"Amanhã, vamos investigar aquele depósito. Cedo." 

Cassandra passa rapidamente entre elas com suas pequenas murmurações até as escadas. 

"São só rabiscos, Cass!" Dinah grita para a menina, onde um único dedo médio é resposta. 

"Não se preocupa, ela vai ficar bem. E não esquece." 

Dinah assente e as observa partir. 

"Ciao, bella." Harley grita do corredor. Agora o despejo vem. 

Dinah fecha a porta e suspira contra a madeira. Ela cresceu com aquele conhecido tom de Montoya que no passado era dirigido à sua mãe. Os mesmos diálogos e murmurações em sua porta, os quais quando criança tentava acompanhar da mesa de jantar. Esses ouvidos atentos serviriam melhor para as lições de piano, sua mãe dizia. 

E estar com Montoya, era lembrar da mãe; desenterrar uma história que por anos procurou esquecer, mas não se vela o incomodo da ausência de alguém, principalmente um exemplo de altruísmo e justiça como Dinah Laurel Lance foi. 

Quando Dinah se vê no espelho, não era preciso; o nome, os dons herdados, e agora, Dinah contemplava os mesmos passos da mãe, menos o destino, assim Montoya a assegurava. Ela tinha Cass e... ok, Harley. E Helena - ela tinha Helena. O que sua mãe diria ao informá-la por quem se apaixonou. 

Dinah olha para ela, singular, em pé no meio da sala de estar, retirando o glitter da roupa. 

Dinah anda até a mulher em sua sala, se aproxima e descansa a cabeça no esterno dela; onde escuta os rápidos batimentos e sente o cheiro fresco do amaciante - seu amaciante - na camiseta de Helena. 

Nos últimos dias, sendo ela, sempre a última a sair, tão sorrateira. Ou uma ação intencional, assim Dinah gostaria de pensar, apesar de não ser muito do feitio de Helena. 

Após as missões, a presença de Helena na sua casa se tornou algo comum para momentos não tão suaves como limpar o sangue das roupas ou para cuidar das constantes contusões e sempre sob a necessidade de convite, Helena dormia na sua casa. 

Onde estavam nesse relacionamento ou o que pretendiam nesse acordo silencioso; ao final do dia, quando o cansaço se faz presente, não importava, na verdade. 

"Você está bem?" A pergunta é dita e uma mão sem peso acaricia seu cabelo. 

"Hmm." Ela diz ainda com a face afundada entre os seios da outra mulher, aspirando o aroma de sabonete, ainda ali na pele dela. Ela envolve os braços na cintura de Helena. Os pés se confundem no chão, enquanto elas entram em uma caminhada desajeitada até o quarto. 

Por fim, quando elas encontram a grande cama, repousam frente a frente, se encarando nos travesseiros. A mão repousada em sua cintura; compartilhando o mesmo ar e confortável sob o olhar de uma moça tão peculiar. 

Não haviam outras perguntas expostas ou flutuando sobre elas, mas aquelas sobrancelhas contrariavam qualquer interpretação. Parecia haver algo ali. Dinah ergue a mão e a aproxima do rosto de Helena. Ela aceita o seu toque, fecha os olhos e Dinah apenas recebe a respiração lenta de Helena na sua face. 

Dinah aproveita e calma, traça com os dedos, cada linha do rosto de Helena. 

As pontas dos dedos tocam aquele espaço entre as sobrancelhas, a fim de suavizá-lo. Eles acariciam as pequenas cicatrizes na linha da mandíbula e seguem até o canto da boca de Helena. Exploradores em uma missão, uma suave e prazerosa missão. A tentação de beijá-la surge e apesar de estar entre o frescor do corpo de Helena, o conhecido cansaço já se fazia presente, então ela simplesmente escolhe manter para si qualquer luxúria e apenas compartilhar mais outro acordo silencioso de uma noite quente. 

Dinah dá algumas piscadelas mais espaçadas, para melhorar a visão, já turva; e as mãos ainda sobre o rosto de Helena. Era como ler em braile. Uma linguagem que ainda não dominava tanto quanto desejava. 

Helena abre os olhos. Era simplesmente adorável admirá-la desarmada sob a baixa iluminação provida do pequeno abajur. As sobrancelhas calmas. Os olhos castanhos suaves em um brilho quase inocente. 

Dinah ajusta a cabeça no travesseiro, os pensamentos estavam longes e incoerentes. 

Em algumas noites, ela pedia para Helena ensinar o dialeto siciliano; sussurrar palavras como "torneira" ou a lista de compras do mercado na língua dela, e era um evento. 

Hoje, ela iria pedir a lista de compras e Helena concede o seu desejo. As palavras soavam engraçadas, como vinho suave na boca de quem fala. Ela sorriria para isso. 

Eram os cosmos batizados de Harley? Era o sono? 

A sensação do corpo em um suave balanço como se estivesse sobre as ondas de um mar calmo. 

Como seriam as praias na Sicília? Dinah imaginou Helena em uma praia. 

Ela iria contar as pequenas manchas de sol nos ombros de Helena; de um claro marrom e tímidas, mas Helena ainda estava de camiseta. 

Ela deveria retirar essa camiseta. 

Elas tinham todo tempo do mundo, mas o sono se apresentava cada vez mais forte e mais forte... 

Amanhã. 

Ela irá ler mais de Helena amanhã.


	3. desvia de mim os teus olhos, porque eles me perturbam II

No bar, Dinah lidava de maneira indiferente com os flertes de desconhecidos, às vezes sorria para as ofertas de drinques ou tentativas de início de conversa e os dispensava, mas sempre havia algum insistente. 

Helena retorna com as bebidas na mão. 

Com o hálito de cerveja, ele - o infeliz insistente - as convida para casa dele e Helena observa a mão envolvendo seu ombro e principalmente aquela mão que desceu ao quadril de Dinah. 

No corredor para o apartamento, elas compartilhavam o caminho em silêncio. 

"Você mandou o cara para o hospital!" Dinah comenta, exaltada. 

Helena com a face vazia apenas acena a cabeça, em dias melhores ela ofereceria aquele sorriso satisfeito. 

"Eu estava controlando a situação." 

"Assim como controlou os outros dois antes dele?" Helena murmura. 

"Como vo-" Dinah cessa os passos e a encara, "foi de propósito, a sua demora?" 

Ela não responde, concentrada com as chaves na fechadura da porta e a abre. 

Dinah a segue até a cozinha e apenas observa Helena retirar algo da geladeira. "Você estava me vigiando?" Ela pergunta incrédula, mas recebe novamente o silêncio de Helena encostada na parede com o olhar baixo, enquanto beberica a água da garrafa. 

"Eu preciso ser observada? Por quê?" Dinah concentra o peso do corpo em um lado da perna e repousa a mão no quadril, ainda esperando alguma reação de Helena e uma das sobrancelhas é erguida. "...Ciúmes?" 

"Eu não estava com ciúmes." Helena murmura longe. 

Dinah recomeça. "Então, o que foi aquilo?" Ela diz para a mulher de braços cruzados justos ao corpo, sustentando mais um dos conhecidos silêncios. Por certo, ela esperaria Helena compartilhar as próprias palavras; ela esperaria, esperaria e esperaria, mas, por vezes os silêncios nunca foram assim, irritantes. "Responde, Helena!" Ela exige. 

A mão fechada quase se afunda na porta da geladeira. "Eu não estava com ciúmes!" Helena grita. O rosto avermelhado e o peito se elevando rapidamente. 

Alarmada e por reflexo, Dinah ergue os punhos e anda alguns passos para trás e a encara com semblante duro, ainda com as cenas anteriores do bar frescas na memória. 

Helena olha em direção à mulher de guarda alta em posição de ataque e depois para as próprias mãos. Não foi um soco bem pensado; ela flexiona os dedos e a mão lateja de dor. "Eu não estava com ciúmes." Helena repete, baixo como para si mesma. Outras palavras estrangeiras inflam contra a sua garganta, mas seu corpo lentamente entrava em um estado de exaustão. Ela cambaleia alguns passos para trás, segurando a mão dolorida, até encontrar a parede ou até um ponto em que não pode controlar os olhos marejados. 

Dinah lentamente se aproxima e toma o rosto de Helena entre as mãos. "Olhe para mim," ela pede, mas recebe uma recusa, "Você pode, por favor, olhar para mim quando estou falando com você?" 

Quando Helena decide elevar os olhos, Dinah os encontra desfocados, mas ainda procurando algo em sua face. Ela reposiciona com cuidado as mechas soltas atrás da orelha de Helena, limpa as lágrimas pesadas na bochecha dela e suspira para tudo aquilo que poderia sugerir sobre aqueles olhos. Mas, antes de qualquer conclusão, Helena a surpreende; se inclina e apoia a cabeça no ombro de Dinah e vários pedidos de perdão são sussurrados contra o pescoço dela. 

Incontáveis foram os segundos que permaneceu com aquela grande mulher em seus braços, domando as lágrimas e respiração seja com o silêncio ou a leve carícia nos cabelos dela. Quando Dinah olha novamente o rosto de Helena, as perturbações antes encontradas no semblante dela, agora quase imperceptíveis. 

E então, Dinah decide mudar de foco para buscar as mãos de Helena e ambas se tornam atentas às duras linhas daquelas mãos e aos longos dedos calejados. Dinah também suspira para as palmas expostas. 

Ela percebe que Helena está controlando a respiração novamente - essa também era sua Helena, por vezes de ombros caídos ainda tentando encontrar uma reação - e com aquela Helena em suas mãos, Dinah eleva o olhar e encontra alguém que já conhecia, mas ainda permanece sem vocabulário. 

Dinah traz uma das mãos para os lábios e calma, beija as juntas avermelhadas dos dedos. "Eu não sei o que foi aquilo tudo." É macia a forma como ela diz as palavras espaçadas, para depois, repousar a palma em sua bochecha. "Mas, eu quero que você saiba que eu não preciso provar nada e menos ainda de proteção." Os olhos pesados e rentes aos de Helena completavam seu aviso. 

A atenção de Helena caía sobre a própria mão repousada e o semblante sério de Dinah, agindo como de alguém que é exposto ou coagido a entrar em contato com o aquilo que teme. E assim elas permanecem por alguns segundos; Dinah pensou em beijá-la, mas Helena retira a palma quente de sua bochecha. Dinah, por fim, suspira e pergunta se elas estavam bem. Helena limpa a garganta e apenas acena que sim com a cabeça, mas as mãos retornam aos punhos fechados e os olhos procuram outros lugares onde repousar bem longe da face de Dinah. 

Os ímpetos de agressividade não condiziam com o pequeno pássaro acuado na sua frente. Às vezes, a faceta de assassina ou da insensível guerreira parava abruptamente de funcionar e tudo bem. Ela também lidaria com essa Helena e seus centímetros a mais de altura e humor inconstante, mas, no momento, ela estava diante de uma fina flor, a qual no final do dia, a única exigência dela era compreensão. 

Enquanto Helena era metódica e organizada com seu número limitado de vestuário e combinações sempre sóbrias e em diferentes tons de preto ou seus produtos de higiene pessoal perfeitamente alinhados. Ela não se importava com os hábitos de Dinah - as calcinhas no box do banheiro ou os acessórios espalhados por toda casa. Ela desconsiderava o estado da geladeira; as matérias orgânicas desconhecidas criando o seu próprio ecossistema dentro de alguns vasilhames ou a considerável quantidade de garrafas secas de cerveja, mas sobre isso, sem problemas, elas teriam que comprar uma geladeira nova de qualquer jeito. 

Naquela noite, Dinah a esperou na cama. Após muita espera, ela decide procurar Helena no apartamento. Ali estava ela, uma filha da puta tão bonita, toda italiana - siciliana como era constantemente corrigida - encostada na amurada da varanda do apartamento e observando o tráfego sempre existente das ruas de Gotham. Uma ambulância na rua chama a atenção e é ignorada. Dinah anda em direção à mulher na varanda, mas para no caminho, quando percebe que Helena inclina a cabeça e murmura algumas palavras para o ar. Dinah silenciosamente olha de longe aquela mulher e se mantém assim por mais alguns segundos. 

Dinah já havia observado que Helena saía durante a madrugada, para onde? Só Deus sabia. As aulas de siciliano entraram em recesso, mas Helena sempre retornava com o café da manhã. As fugas da noite, justificáveis. Helena era repentina e de sono inconstante. 

Mas, os desaparecimentos durante a tarde... Eram também somente testemunhados por Deus e um padre intrigado com o comportamento incomum de uma jovem devota. Helena estava frequentando a Igreja de Santo Agostinho no centro de Gotham; ela se acomodava no quarto assento da fileira direita, e dali olhava Jesus, acima dela, grande e benévolo no altar da igreja. Ela não inclinava a cabeça para dizer as próprias preces, tampouco movia membro algum; e assim, seguia estática apenas examinando a Cristo e depois, partia.


End file.
